Hello, Mr. December! *appreciative whistle*
by Ivy Assiah
Summary: Remember that Nuriko porno magazine thing I promised at the end of "Socks"? Well, here it is in all it's perverted glory! Enjoy! [I guess shounen-ai]


Hello, Mr. December! *appreciative whistle*  
  
"Hello Mr. December!" Nuriko's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he realized "Mr. December" was Hotohori! He popped another truffle into his mouth and allowed his eyes to rove over the emperor's fine physique. And you could see ALL of that fine physique because he was wearing...well...nothing! Suddenly an evil, very very evil, idea popped into the man's mind. If he showed this magazine to Hotohori...  
"Ohohohohohohoho!" Nuriko laughed in a strangely Kodachi Kuno-like manor as he thought of the things he could make his love do.   
  
Blackmail. Blackmail. Blackmail.   
  
In a cloud of dust Nuriko was out the door and zooming down the halls of the Konan palace to the...uh...grand foyer where his informants told him that the object of his offections was.   
"Oh Hotohori-sama!" he sang, sashaying into the...uh...grand foyer. Hotohori cringed and turned to his fellow Suzaku warrior.   
"Yes, Nuriko?" a feeling that could best be described as 'I-know-I'm-going-to-not-like this' came over him. Something in his mind--call it a sixth sense--told him that Nuriko was plotting something vile and evil, something evile, to do to him this very minute.   
"I think you should come with me!" Nuriko was all smiles as he yanked Hotohori uncerimoniously down the hall, violet braid trailing merrily behind him. The emperor had no choice but to follow, seeing as how Nuriko had a kung-fu GI-JOE death grip on his arm.   
"If I may ask, where are we going?"   
"To my room!"   
Hotohori paled upon hearing the dreaded words. If there was one place in the world that he did not want to be alone with Nuriko in it was most definately Nuriko's room.   
"Uh...I think I hear Nakago calling for a battle!" Hotohori struggled in vain to get away.   
  
Now, let's step back and establish the scene for a moment as if it was from the Point-of-view of a palace guard. Imagine you're just minding your own buisness guarding things when suddenly your employer--the man who rules the country--is being dragged down the hallway kicking and screaming by that crossdressing queer guy.   
Do you help? Do you walk away slowly?   
  
Correct. You walk away slowly. You really don't need to know.   
  
Nuriko bolted the door of his room and turned to Hotohori, an evil glint in his eye. Yes, while we were examining things as if you were a palace guard Nuriko had dragged Hotohori into his room.   
"Hello, Mr. December!" Nuriko pounced on Hotohori who had suddenly gone very pale.   
"I--I don't know what you're talking about!" He tried to dislodge the creature that seemed to be permenantly attatched to his chest.   
  
"Oh you don't? The maybe THIS will refresh your memory!" Nuriko pulled out from under his chocolates the random porno magazine he was reading, conveniently opened to page 34. A pin-up of Mr. December, Konan's emperor Hotorhori, BARE ASSIMO ULTIMATO!!  
"Where did you get that!?" Hotohori snatched the magazine away from Nuriko.   
"Uh uh uh!" Nuriko wagged his finger at Hotohori and grabbed back his magazine. "I'm not done with my fun yet."   
"Name your price."   
"You."   
Hotohori closed his eyes, it was true he was very beautiful but if this magazine got out...he shuddered to think of what it could do to his reputation. "....Done."   
  
A few hours later a very satisfied Nuriko had falled asleep, allowing Hotohori to be able to sneak out of the room. Magazine in hand of course. He had to admit, it WAS rather fun.   
When Nuriko was sure Hotohori had left he giggled and rolled out of bed. Lifting up the heavy matress with ease he revealed a stack of many many random porno magazines.   
"Hello again, Mr. December. Hello Mr--HOLY SHIT!!!" Turns out Hotohori wasn't the only one who wanted to "share his beauty". Everyone, please say hello to Mr. April, Seiryu Shichiseishi Nakago!  
  
Author's notes: This turned out different then I had planned...much different. See, there was only IMPLIED sex. I realized I CAN NOT write lemons on account of I laugh myself to death during them. Go figure. Anyway please R&R and tell me how you liked the ending. 


End file.
